


You Go, We Go

by Autumn__Rose



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Firefighter AU, Firefighter Steve Rogers, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Not much plot, firefighter steve saving female reader from a burning building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26768548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Autumn__Rose
Summary: You think for sure your time is up, suddenly you are being saved from a burning building.
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Reader, Steve Rogers/Female Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	You Go, We Go

**Author's Note:**

> After watching backdraft for like the 90th time, I was inspired to write this, not much plot, was just in the mood for firefighter steve saving a lady in need ;)

You’ve been crawling around for who knows how long coughing and looking for a window, a door, something. The smoke was too thick. You were the only one in this studio apartment and on the top floor, how a fire got started you have no idea, but you know you need to get out and you just can’t find the exits.

You know to stay low to the ground, but it’s starting not to matter, you keep coughing and your throat hurts so bad, “Help….someone help me.” You yell out when you think you hear voices outside your apartment.

Maybe you were hearing things, “Help me please.” You yell again.

You try getting in air, but there’s just so much smoke and it’s everywhere and your tears mix with the soot on your face, you fear this is it, you are going to die in this burning building and you just cry harder at the thought.

When some of the floor below you creaks and groans you scream in fear, you can feel how hot the floor is getting and you have watched enough firefighter movies to know, that was really bad.

Something smashes open before a voice is yelling over the sound of the burning building around you, “Hello? Can you hear me?”

“Yes, I’m here!”

You stumble to your feet and the smoke is so much worse but arms suddenly grab you and start rushing you out of the room, “I’ve got you, stay with me.”

You cough and nod as he starts leading you out of your apartment and down the hall to the stairs, when the floor starts shaking below you, you scream in fear and cling to your hero as he bodily picks you up and throws you over one of his shoulders before he starts running down the stairs.

You hang on as much as you can, watching the fire get worse behind you as you both move down more and more. You scream as suddenly you are both falling, the floor of the stairs breaking apart from the heat. You don’t fall far and you land roughly on your hero.

He stands shakily and takes off his face mask off and places it over your face for a second. You breathe in the fresh air it’s putting out a few times, when he takes it off, you catch a glimpse of blue eyes and blonde hair, not much else as he puts it back on over his face, then his helmet, “I’m going to get us both out of here.”

His voice soothes you and you believe him, you nod and move with him as he starts rushing down another hall looking for a window. He keeps holding onto your hand with his as he finds a window and uses his helmet to break it out.

You are much closer to the ground now and you know if need be and you jumped….it might break a leg, but you wouldn’t die, you look to him scared not sure what he plans to do when he places the helmet on your head, he offers you a reassuring smile, “I need you to climb on my back, I’m going to get us out of here.”

You look to the fire now coming into the room and look back to him, “Alright, I trust you.”

He takes his mask off and gives you a few more puffs of air from it, before he’s taking it and his tank off his back.

When he turns and kneels down for you too hop on his back, you just do it and don’t think about what comes next, your wrap your arms around his neck, doing your best not to choke him, you wrap your legs around his waist the best you can.

He pats your knee and starts climbing out of the window, you cough before whimpering, you decide to just bury your face in the side of his neck and close your eyes, “You’re doing great sweetheart.”

His words help as you feel him start to climb down the side of the building, you can hear voices below, but you just make sure you don’t let go, no matter what, you will not let go as your hero gets you closer and closer to the ground.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It feels like a blur once you get to the ground, your hero is putting a new mask over your face, you take the fresh air into your burning lungs as he kneels before you and watches you. You don’t know how long he stays with you, it’s only once the paramedics arrive that he backs away to let them look at you.

You grab his hand before he gets too far, “Thank you.” 

Your voice sounds like shit, but he smiles anyway, “Of course, I’m glad I was able to get to you in time.”

“Me too.”

He smiles a bit more before backing away as you are moved into the ambulance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You have to spend a few days in the hospital for smoke inhalation, it had been pretty bad. Your building isn’t too ruined and thankfully, somehow your apartment had survived the fire. Now you just rest and it’s nice, before the fire you had been so busy working, never taking any time off.

It was nice having your own business, but it was also….stressful at times. Maybe you really should hire more people to take some of the load off of you like Nat kept telling you too.

You’re a bit surprised when on the second day in the hospital, your hero shows up, dressed in simple jeans, a white t-shirt, and tennis shoes, he looked….really good. At the time you hadn’t really been paying attention to how good looking he was, but you were now, he was also….huge, easily past six foot two, it made you feel...tiny at only five foot five. Still, you smile seeing him, “Hello there.”

His smile grows seeing you, “Hi, I wanted to come and see how you were holding up, see how you were doing.”

He stuffs his hands in his front pockets and you find him so….dam….cute, “I’m doing better, the doctor said I can leave tomorrow.”

His smile is blinding, “That’s great.”

“How are you holding up?”

He sits down in the little chair next to the bed and he makes it look even smaller, “I’m ok, honestly…..i’ve been worried about you.”

He clears his throat a bit as a blush forms on his cheeks, you bite your lower lip and smile shyly, “Oh?”

He looks at your face and….his smile softens and chuckles softly, “Ok, I don’t wanna come off weird or anything but….yes, i’ve been thinking about you this whole time, I don’t know why, I just...look at you and.” He tilts his head at you, “I want to know you more, if...you’re not taken already that is.”

He looks so nervous and you again find it so endearing on such a bear of a man, “I’m not taken and...I would love to get to know more about you as well.”

“Yeah?”

His voice is so hopeful, you smile more and pat the bed, he sits up and moves to sit on the edge of the bed, he gently takes your right hand and just, caresses the back of your hand gently, you breath out shakily as you watch him bring your hand to his lips and kiss the skin there so so softly, feeling bold from that action you say, “Yeah, on one condition.”

His brow furrows until he hears your next words, “You have to kiss me.”

You honestly have not one clue where this directness is coming from, maybe it’s because you thought you would die in that building, but you want him and by the look in his eyes, oh he wants you too, “Is that so.”

His voice has fallen in volume, it’s so low, husky, you nod your head, “Yes.”

He slowly leans down, he makes you feel caged in and you love it, his eyes are hooded as he rests on his forearms, now you are truly caged in between his arms, “I would be more than happy to kiss you, sweetheart.”

You shallow thickly as he leans the rest of the way down and kisses you, gentle at first, your hands go to his biceps, they are huge feeling under your hands and it makes you shiver, when he deepens the kiss, you open your mouth to him and you both groan at the feeling of his tongue dancing with yours slowly.

By the time you both break apart, it’s been a few minutes of having a mini make-out session and you giggle seeing his kiss swollen lips, when he runs his thumb over your bottom lip, your giggling stops as you stare up at him as he whispers, “I can’t wait to know, all about you baby.”

**Author's Note:**

> Music muse for this fic:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YCqEVtGU_WE


End file.
